The Final Battle
by DanaAjaro
Summary: The final battle is coming, and Providence is not worried about it. But Rex did not do anything to stop it?
1. The army

It was a normal day for Rex, with a lot of EVOs to defeat, including that day; four of them were attacking the city.  
>Rex: Uff ... They do not give a time, is not it?<br>Six: Do not waste time, Rex; we need to finish the job.  
>Rex: I know, but it's so weird ... Eight EVO attacks in a single day. It seemed like a plan to occupy us...<br>Six: Plan or not, we must act. CAUTION!  
>Six pushed Rex at the same time that the EVO attacked with his arm.<br>Six: Stop wasting time, Rex, do your job.  
>He nodded and turned his arm in BFS, starting to attack.<br>The EVO, created acids from his mouth, and threw them in the direction of Rex.  
>Rex: UGH! That stinks. What this guy had for lunch?<br>After a brief struggle, he managed to defeat one of the EVOs and heal, and kept going after the others. By late afternoon, had already finished, and returned to the Providence headquarters.  
>White Knight: Report of the mission.<br>Six: Eight EVO attacks in the four areas of the world.  
>White Knight: We must be more alert.<br>Rex: Those EVOs were created by Van Kleiss. I could see his mark on them.  
>White Knight: It may be a kind of strategy, I want to Providence alert.<br>Rex: Alert? We must act! We have to figure out his plan.  
>Six: We can do nothing for now; Rex doesn't know his intentions.<br>Rex: You don't, but I do.  
>He left the command center and walked to the laboratory of his brother, Caesar.<br>Caesar: Hey, little brother! What do you want?  
>Rex: Hi Caesar, I need you to give me a ride to Abysus.<br>Caesar: And why do you want to go there?  
>Rex: Testing a theory ...<br>Caesar nodded and the two went to his ship.  
>Bobo: Where do you think they will?<br>Rex: Setting some beads ... Wanna go?  
>Bobo: Everything to get out of here, kid.<br>The three entered the ship Caesar, and went to Abysus.  
>Bobo: They could have told me it was to there that would ... It would have gone here before.<br>Caesar: What exactly are we doing here?  
>Rex: You'll see. Still has that cloaking device?<br>Cesar: Yes, why?  
>Rex: Let's say we're going to spy on what Van Kleiss doing.<br>Caesar: Ah ... Okay, what exactly do we spy?  
>Rex: It's up to something; we must discover what it is.<br>They descend from the ship, camouflaged, and begin to explore.  
>Rex, There's something different here... Strange, seems to have more ... EVOs!<br>Soon he sees Van Kleiss and Biowulf making a speech to an army of EVOs.  
>Van Kleiss: Soldiers, you are essential to the attack in Providence, while million of you to send Rex fight, I can destroy Providence as he occupies.<br>The Evos raised his arms and grunted celebratory.  
>Rex: So is this? They will attack Providence? We cannot afford!<br>Suddenly, camouflage began to flicker, and disappeared, revealing the presence of Rex, Caesar and Bobo.  
>Caesar: I think it needed more energy to put the clothes ...<br>Van Kleiss: Rex! It was stupid to come here, since I cannot let any of you out. ATTACK!  
>Rex has built its wings, took the brother and the monkey, and flew to the ship of Caesar.<br>Caesar: We need to reach the ship before them.  
>They turned away and rolled their attacks until it was possible to reach the ship. They escaped, and returned to Providence.<br>Rex: SIX! DOC! KNIGHT! I found! KLEISS VAN IS MAKING AN ARMY TO DESTROY THE PROVIDENCE EVO!  
>They looked slow to Rex, who was exhausted.<br>White Knight: We need an army for battle.


	2. Elecktra

In the desert, was a dark and dense night, and a mysterious figure shimmered on the black sands.  
>Guard: Huh?<br>He tried to look right, squinting, but saw nothing.  
>Guard: I think I need new glasses, I'm seeing things.<br>He turned on his back and turned round to the secret underground base.  
>That place was a base that held a bomb unstable, full of nanites unstable, and scientists worked day and night to turn off, without success.<br>Inside, two guards guarding the room where the bomb was kept.  
>Rupert: Hey Jim, this is boring ...<br>Jim: Yeah, nothing ever happens here, I wonder why that position is important ...  
>?: Maybe it's because they have to hire people who will do the service, which is not the case with you.<br>The two guards turned and saw a figure hidden in the dark, wrapped in a black cloak.  
>?: Do not be alarmed because of my presence, gentlemen. I'm only here because of the pump. We will negotiate in good, or will be by force?<br>Neither responded, only took the guns and started shooting.  
>?: You never know right choice, right?<br>With no sign of movement, the mysterious figure was gone in a flash and reappeared, looking to graduate with electricity.  
>?: Goodbye, silly.<br>The shadow walked to the door that held the bomb, and opened it.  
>Jim: WAIT! THIS PUMP MAY EXPLODE AND KILL US!<br>?: Do not be silly, this is not just a pump ... It's my lunch.  
>Soon, the shade lowered his hood, revealing part of a female face.<br>She grinned, took the pump with their hands, and bit her, sucking up electricity into his body.  
>?: Um, it was nice ...<br>Suddenly she shuddered and collapsed on the floor, his eyes shining.  
>Jim: What the hell is going on here?<br>The mysterious woman opened her mouth, releasing a huge light, the base exploded.

Next day ...  
>Rex: So, can you explain this mission again?<br>Dr. Holiday: To recap, last night, someone came on that secret base and somehow triggered the bomb so that it exploded.  
>Rex: I don't know why I have to be participating in this operation.<br>Six: I think you should know that this bomb was filled with nanites unstable, which is due to explode the way, would turn all of the area in EVOs worse than that formed since The Event.  
>Rex: How so explode properly?<br>Dr. Holiday: Somehow, the person who broke into this place managed to prevent the tragic explosion was only affecting the base that held the bomb.  
>Six: There were civilians in the database, Rex, EVOs can have inside, so we sent you on this mission.<br>Rex: I've seen that I am almost always the answer to everything.  
>Bobo: Do not be stupid, kid. You never will always be the answer.<br>Rex had a nose and then got off the ship along with several agents of Providence, Six and Bobo.  
>Rex: Okay, here we go!<br>They descended and began to explore. The place was destroyed, there were leaks, and finally full of Evos.  
>Rex: Finally some action! Let's go!<br>He formed his cannon going to shoot, when Dr. Holiday intercepted him on the radio.  
>Dr. Holiday: Rex! Wait, these nanites were mixed. We don't know how to react to their nanites try to cure him.<br>Rex: Doctor, relax. It's me, you forgot?  
>He went on the attack, knocking the EVO even then arose, with bursts of rays flowing in your body.<br>Rex: Oh, man ... This will complicate things greatly.  
>The EVO roared angrily, going after Rex.<br>After a long battle, Rex finally managed to defeat the EVO, and tried to heal him.  
>It was difficult, but with effort, the EVO to be human again, dizzy and fell.<br>Rupert: Oh ... My head ...  
>Rex: Who did it?<br>Rupert: It was ... The shadow energy ...  
>He left the newly cured rest, and the agents of Providence led him to be treated in the ward.<br>Six: Let's keep going.  
>Rex: No, Six. You need to watch the ship. Is there something bad here and I have to find out.<br>Six: No way. It's too risky.  
>Rex: Is it too risky if you come. Trust me, I can do this.<br>Six breathed heavily, and seeing no other option, let it go. He smiled, and continued his search.  
>Going forward, he saw that the place where he was more focused on energy than the first places to explore at the base.<br>Rex: What's going on here?  
>?: It seems that someone else is stuck where it was not called ... Too bad I have to end up with a little face so beautiful ...<br>Rex: Who are you? What made this place?  
>The shadow chuckled slightly and appeared behind him, made up of electricity. It was a long blonde-haired girl with green eyes.<br>Rex: Huh?  
>She gave a strong punch thrilled with his hands, and it fell on the floor.<br>Rex: Oh ... What's happening?  
>?: Patience, pretty boy, patience ...<br>Rex managed to get up, but the figure ran the electrical wires.  
>Rex: WHO ARE YOU?<br>?: People call me Elecktra...  
>He rubbed his head had hit right where Elecktra, and found a paper on the floor.<p>

Hey, you're cute.

Rex became dumb, watched each other, and returned to Providence.

Dr. Holiday: Okay, let's take the check-up. Biometrics, ok. Stress level, ok. Pressure and heart rate, ok. It seems that there is nothing wrong. He found something there?  
>Rex: I was a stranger there. Her powers were, like, electricity ...<br>Dr. Holiday: So what?  
>Rex: For a moment, I don't know, I felt as if she had paralyzed me to the punch she gave me ...<br>Dr. Holiday: Rex, electricity is the energy that drives the machines. But she doesn't control it.  
>Rex: Really? There didn't seem ...<br>He got up and walked out of Providence, going to see his friend, Noah.  
>Noah: So it knocks you off with a single punch? You're missing the strength, is not it?<br>Rex: Stop joking, Noah, it really paralyzed me, it seemed as if it had disabled some of the energy of my nanites ...  
>Noah: Maybe, but still do not understand how you lost so ugly ... Hahahaha! It has many problems with girls, and still leaves you a win? That's a lot of comedy ...<br>Rex: You also have problems with girls, Noah ...  
>Rex made a forced smile, while Noah frowned.<br>Soon, he took leave of his friend and was wandering aimlessly.

A while later, he was out of town, tired of walking, and stopped in the middle of the road.  
>?: Well, well, it seems that you have exceeded the limit of places to go ...<br>He turned and saw Elecktra, hanging from a telephone pole.  
>Rex: You!<br>At the same time, he turned his mechanical arms and started to attack.  
>Elecktra: Hunf, he always does this.<br>She deflected the attack from Rex, jumping in the wires.  
>Elecktra: Hmm .. Energy ...<br>She put her arms in a power generator, pulled it off, and bit it.  
>Rex: Apparently someone did not have for lunch today ...<br>Elecktra: I'm having lunch now, in order to defeat you.  
>Then his eyes flashed and his hands were full of shimmering rays.<br>Rex: Seriously, that's scary ...  
>Elecktra: Good ...<br>She jumped to the attack and at the same time, Rex fainted.


	3. The Rapture

Rex opened his eyes and examined the enviroment. It was a large, dark room, but he could saw Elecktra's things. Devices with teeth marks and a lot of other things. He was not tied, but Elecktra paralyzed him, and he couldn't move a muscle, with the exception of his eyes and mouth.  
>Elecktra: Look who woke up! Sleep well?<br>Rex: What do you want from me?  
>Elecktra: I think you're smart enough to elaborate a theory ...<br>Rex: You want a theory? Okay ... I was kidnapped by maniacal consummator of electricity that only God knows what she wants.  
>Elecktra: Have you ever stopped to think that the "maniac" has reason?<br>Rex: Like what? Van Kleiss forced you? If you want I can help you, not to be. I've got a war to stop, don't waste my time.  
>Elecktra: This war is nothing Rex. Neither Van Kleiss. What I want is you.<br>He tried to understand what she was talking about.  
>_<p>

Holiday Doctor: Don't found Rex?  
>Six: No, we're looking for ...<br>White Knight: He ran away again?  
>Six: No, he did not seem to be having problems of any kind. Is the pressure on him this battle is coming.<br>Holiday Doctor: Don't think so. He told me he found a girl who could control electricity. Maybe he went after her...  
>Six: That was kidnapped. I need to go.<br>White: Where are you going?  
>Six: Let me check something.<br>Rex: What are you talking about, Elecktra?  
>Elecktra: I saw your powers, Rex. I want you to join me. We can control the world with my energy and your ability to control the machines, we will be invincible!<br>Rex: How do I reply ... No, thanks! I've gotta take care of my war.  
>Elecktra: If we are together, Van Kleiss never win.<br>Rex: But I don't want to be like you. I don't want to rule the world.  
>Elecktra: We could do it our way. Without discriminating against people because we are EVOs, because it also would be. And the best... We could be together forever...<br>Rex almost threw up listening to the last sentence that Elecktra said.

Six: I know you're there, I want your help.  
>Caesar went into his lab and saw that Six had detonated and amazed all his traps against intruders, their inventions, while blowing your coffee hot.<br>Caesar: OMG! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY LAB?  
>Six: But, but... It seemed that you were here and... And...<br>Caesar: You destroyed my machines! Why?  
>Six kept his katana and cut to the chase.<br>Six: I was wondering if you have something that can track Rex. He disappeared.  
>Caesar: Track my brother? I... Don't have...<br>Six took their swords and pointed to Caesar's neck.  
>Six: Do you have or not?<br>Caesar took his control to try to make Six down, but nothing happened.  
>Six: It will help me or not?<br>Cesar: Okay ... I have a device that detects Rex's central nanite, but I'm not sure if is going to work.  
>Six: Try.<br>Caesar pushed the button of the machine, and a faint light appeared in the device, revealing its location. Before he could say something, Six had already taken the phone and left.  
>Six: Thanks.<p>

Rex: What do we stay together? Are you crazy? I don't like you.  
>Elecktra: But I like you. You are cute.<br>Rex: What if I say I do not want any of that?  
>Elecktra: I have something that'll make you change your mind ...<br>She made a small radius of her index finger as he approached Rex's head.  
>Rex: What are you doing?<br>Elecktra: I'll reprogram your brain to stay in love with me. So we can conquer the world and be together forever...  
>Six: Providence! Hands off!<br>Rex: SIX! NO!  
>Before they act, Elecktra threw a bolt of energy upon the soldiers, while Six escaped.<br>Elecktra: Nope.  
>She touched one of the soldiers fainted, which turned into an electric EVO as like the other in the base exploded, and instructed him to strike six.<br>Elecktra: Now I can continue ...  
>The small radius Rex touched his forehead, and Elecktra began trying to reprogram your brain.<br>Elecktra: Something's wrong ... Wait ... NO!  
>She quickly let the radius letting Rex free from the paralysis.<br>He turned his arm Whip Arm, while Elecktra retreated.  
>Rex: What about talk in the language of the fight?<br>She let out a laugh track, and put the hood over his head.  
>Elecktra: Why don't I escape?<br>She turned into electricity, and escaped in the electrical wires.  
>Rex: A threat to less.<br>He saw six trying to beat the EVO electric.  
>Rex: I think Six needs for help, so let's go!<br>He defeated the EVO and healed, and then returned to Providence.

_  
>White: And the girl? Defeated?<br>Rex: No, she fled. But she could have brainwashed me.  
>White: And why didn't worked?<br>Rex: I don't know, but I glad for she gave up...  
>He looked at nothing, trying to guess the cause of Elecktra's plan was frustrated.<p>

_  
>Elecktra formed again in the place where early.<br>Elecktra: I swear that one day you'll fall for me, Rex, even though I have to destroy the thing that protects you not love me...

She laughed a lot, while the electricity was coming for her.


	4. The worst birthday of Rex's life

Weeks after the conflict with Elecktra, Rex returned to concentrate their attention to the battle that lay ahead. He spent all his free time training hard in order to defeat Van Kleiss.  
>Doctor Holiday: Rex, their level of biometrics goes too high. These trainings doing excessive walking can hurt you.<br>Rex: Doc, I cannot rest now. Van Kleiss can attack at any time, and I should be ready.  
>Before Holiday answer, Rex had already returned to his series of exercises.<br>Six: He's training hard, isn't it?  
>Holiday: Yes, I'm worried he's done with all that running out.<br>Six: He'll have to overcome. Someday he will see many responsibilities that it imposes on itself.  
>Holiday: I hope the same ...<br>Suddenly, the training zone stopped working.  
>Rex: But what happened here?<br>He suddenly saw that Caesar had pushed the power button.  
>Rex: CAESAR! What are you doing brother? I NEED TO RETURN TO COACHING AND...<br>Caesar: Train? Rest, little brother... You will end up creating problems with you and your nanites.  
>Rex: If you have not noticed, a war is coming. I must be ready to stop.<br>Caesar: But it's sure to leave my brother to train, even on the day of his own birthday?  
>Rex's eyes widened in disbelief. It was his birthday! The official birthday of it, not the day he went to Providence. If it were not amnesia ...<br>Caesar: Come, we must celebrate!  
>He left the training area, and went after his brother.<br>Rex: So ... Now I'm 17 now?  
>Cesar: Not yet 16. One year anniversary of the Providence that is not earned.<br>Rex was discouraged, but saw the good side. Two parties to him in a single year. It was too good to be true!  
>Caesar: So, wherever you celebrate your birthday?<br>Rex: I would be very repetitive if it were in Providence, then ...  
>Cesar: So ...<br>Rex: I have an idea about where we go.  
>Caesar: Oh, what a pity that Mum and Dad are not here to celebrate ... It would be so good ...<br>Rex: Why?  
>Caesar: We made legal party in several different places. Now that they died...<br>Rex: Too bad... But I assure you that the place will be cool!  
>Then the two went to the ship of Caesar.<br>Cesar: So where are we going?  
>Rex: Hong Kong.<p>

_  
>Rex: Hey, guys? How are you?<br>When he entered the house of his former street gang, and only saw Tuck Cricket sitting together watching television.  
>Cricket: Hi Rex! How are you?<br>Rex: Cricket Hi, hi Tuck. Guess what: Today is my birthday! The official.  
>Tuck: That's cool! Let's celebrate here?<br>Rex: I decided that yes! Oh, that's my brother, Caesar.  
>Cricket: Hi! I am Cricket and this is Tuck.<br>Caesar: Nice to meet you.  
>Rex: Hey, where's Circe and the Sqwwyd?<br>Cricket and Tuck looked at each other and silence reigned.  
>Rex: Uh, that silence is this? Please say it is not what I'm thinking ...<br>Before Cricket or Tuck speak something, Circe and Sqwwyd entered the house, laughing together.  
>Circe: Oh no, and...<br>She paused.  
>Circe: Rex? What are you doing here?<br>Rex: Well, it's my birthday, and I thought it would be cool to come here to celebrate with you all.  
>Circe: Yeah... Cool...<br>Silence reigned again.  
>Cesar: I'm his brother, Caesar!<br>Sqwwid: Gave note, are very similar.  
>Rex: Similar? I think only physically, because mentally ...<br>He broke off.  
>Caesar: Mentally what, brother?<br>Rex: Nothing ...  
>Later, they went to a restaurant to celebrate.<br>Waitress: Your table is here.  
>Rex: So, what we eat?<br>Sqwwyd: Here is a rotation, we can eat everything.  
>Cricket: But save room for cake after. Seriously, you will suffer if you eat a lot of cakes here. They are magic!<br>REX: Relax, here it is enough.  
>Then the waitresses began to serve their table.<br>Sqwwyd: And that day Circe?  
>Circe: Hah! It was really funny!<br>Rex saw that Sqwwyd putted his arm on Circe, but he pretended not to notice.  
>Later on, they left the restaurant laughing.<br>Cricket: And then? What we do now?  
>Circe: Ah ... I had planed that me and Sqwwyd ...<br>Cricket: Oh ... Alright...  
>So Sqwwyd and Circe left elsewhere.<br>Rex approached Tuck and Cricket.  
>Rex: Hey, what's that happening with Circe and Sqwwyd?<br>Tuck: Oh Rex, you don't know?  
>Cricket: Circe and Sqwwyd are leaving together ... For dates.<br>Rex's eyes widened with fright.  
>Rex: I. .. I. .. I. .. Gotta go.<br>He left quickly, almost running out.  
>Cricket: Did I say something wrong?<br>Circe and Sqwwyd were, sitting together in a square, talking and laughing.  
>Rex: I knew that one day this nightmare would come ... But it had to be on my birthday?<br>Caesar: What are you doing?  
>Rex turned quickly from the bush where he was hiding, spying on the young couple.<br>Caesar: Rex Honestly, what's the problem they leave together?  
>Rex: Caesar, how can I say... I AM COMPLETELY CRAZY FOR HER EVEN THOUGH SHE BROKE MY HEART MANY TIMES AND NOW IS MUCH WORSE!<br>Caesar: Take it easy. Oh, I'm terrible with hormonal problems ... But you have to get over it.  
>Rex: Really?<br>Caesar: Oh, and just to make more easy, Cricket told me that they are not dating, just having dates of friends...  
>He smiled at his older brother, because it had given an idea.<br>Rex: I'm going. Thanks Caesar.  
>He ran again, while his brother scratched his head.<br>Caesar: But what did I do?  
>Circe was home alone, with a guilty conscience ...<br>"Rex or Sqwwyd? It's so hard ... Agh! "She thought savagely, her head down.  
>Rex was approaching the house of the gang, while he was rehearsing his lines.<br>Rex: Hi, I know you've been dating the Sqwwyd, but can I ask you something? Do you still like me? No! I'll look pushy. Circe, I love you, you still like me? Or would you prefer the Sqwwyd? No, more pushy! Oh man, this so hard!  
>Before he came, he saw Sqwwyd entering the house. Rex hid and then tried to listen.<br>Sqwwyd: Hi Circe! I want to talk to you.  
>Circe: Sure, Sqwwyd! Go ahead.<br>He held the hands of Circe, and looked into his eyes.  
>Sqwwyd: Circe, you want to be my girlfriend?<br>Rex almost puked listening to it, then turned his feet in Punk Busters, and jumped off the building.  
>Circe ran out of seeing him, so he turned to Rex Ride, running away.<br>Sqwwyd: Forget him, so... what's your awnser?  
>Circe: I... I... No, Sqwwyd. You're a nice person, but ... I do not love you so much, only as a friend.<br>Sqwwyd: I... I... I understand ...  
>He was sad, but before saying something more, he saw that Circe had departed.<br>Meanwhile, away from the city...  
>Rex: I have to control myself ... But who can control this things? I'm almost crying here, and... AAAHHH!<br>Rex's nanites had lost control, causing him to stop projecting Rex Ride.  
>Rex: That's cool ... Now I'm out of my power.<br>?: What a perfect opportunity to capture you.  
>He turned and saw a being of dark cloak, with long blond hair appearing just below the hood. Elecktra.<br>Rex: Oh, you're back? Lucky for you I'm powerless. But that didn't work, Elecktra. Why come back?  
>Elecktra: I know that don't had worked, Rex, but it will work now...<br>She giggled and made ray ropes waving their hands.  
>Rex: You're not going to hurt me, right? As far as I know you like me enough not to hurt me.<br>Elecktra: Don't be silly, Rex. These rays are not to hurt you. They are to hurt Circe.  
>He stepped back and on time, Elecktra made a chain of lightning around him.<br>Elecktra: Don't want you on my way to disturb me.


	5. The reckoning

Rex: Okay .. Now you left me completely confused ... Why do it? I don't know that you knew Circe or knew I could help her.  
>Elecktra: Want to know why my plan failed?<br>Rex: Maybe ...  
>Elecktra: Simple. Your feelings for Circe make you unattainable to reprogram your brain. While you feel something for her, I can never control your mind.<br>Rex: But why kill? I still like it she dies...  
>Elecktra: But your protection anti-brainwashing will be destroyed. Then I will can do something.<br>He grunted as Elecktra walked away, waving rays and hiding inside his cloak.  
>Rex: I STILL GO OUT OF HERE! YOU DON'T GONNA WIN!<br>He tried to activate their powers, almost succeeding, but could not.  
>Rex: C'mon! I know I have to protect Circe, because I still love her, though.<br>The nanites haven't responded.  
>Rex: The doctor said I should relax these hours. But how I do it?<br>Then he remembered the day he met Circe in Cabo Luna. The race against the bully, when they defeated the sea monster...  
>The nanites began to act, and then responded to activation.<br>Rex: Yes! Now how I leave here?  
>He slowly tried to touch electrical cords that formed in his cell, but it burned a little.<br>Rex: OUCH! Wait ... These strings are made of ... Energy.  
>Then he became a Whip Arm, and sucked the whole cell.<br>Rex: Finally free! Now I have to act.  
>Circe was tired of looking for Rex. He had been around the whole city, so she decided to return home, where she met Caesar, Tuck and Cricket and talking and laughing.<br>Circe: You saw the Rex?  
>Cricket: Do not see since I said that Sqwwyd and you were leaving, why?<br>Circe: It's a long story ...  
>Caesar: He's upset. But I'm sure he likes you.<br>Circe felt pangs of conscience. She was sad for all the times that hurt Rex, choosing The Pack. It was for this reason that she gave it up to stay with them. If Rex could not stay alive, she did not want to be part of it.  
>Circe: Yes...<br>She walked out of the house, running aimlessly, as the rain began.  
>After you remove enough of the city, fell to his knees and wept at the mud that was forming.<br>Circe: I'm a fool! How can I be so cruel?  
>?: Take it easy. I will make your pain go away ...<br>She turned and saw a dark figure of the mantle. She raised her head, revealing a girl of her age with blond hair and green eyes.  
>Circe: Who are you?<br>?: I'm Elecktra, nice to meet you. Circe, isn't it?  
>Circe fell scared.<br>Circe: How do you know my name?  
>Elecktra: A little bird told me. Can we talk? This rain will ruin your beautiful hair, and will leave you cold.<br>Circe did not know you could trust her, but seeing no alternative, arose, and followed Elecktra while this was going to a small cave, sitting down in a rock.  
>Elecktra let her cloak fall, rubbed her hands forming electricity, and hurling the small radius formed in the wood, making fire.<br>Circe: You are EVO?  
>Elecktra: How did you guess so quickly? So that means I can do this!<br>She picked up the rays lying hidden in his cloak and took aim.  
>Circe formed his second mouth, and without thinking, fired a sonic scream.<p>

Rex was looking for Elecktra when he heard Circe's sonic scream.  
>Rex: I found Elecktra!<br>He hastened following the sound that Circe made with her second mouth.

Circe: What do you want from me?  
>Elecktra: Something so obvious, girl. You have something I want.<br>Circe: What, exactly?  
>A beam formed from the storm struck the ground a few feet near the cave, illuminating Rex, who had found the place where they were.<br>Elecktra: Briefly, his heart.  
>Rex: DON'T HURT HER, ELECKTRA!<br>He formed his Whip Arm, while left to attack.  
>Circe: Wait, you already know?<br>Rex: It's a long story.  
>Elecktra: But the end is the same ...<br>She jumped getting upside down, paralyzing Rex again.  
>Elecktra: ... You end up paralyzed.<br>Circe: Can anyone explain what is happening here?  
>Elecktra: Circe, Circe, so little fool ... But all this will end when you die.<br>She widened her eyes as Elecktra smiled, forming more rays.  
>Circe: Why do you want to kill me?<br>Elecktra: Simple. I don't think it's just Rex always love you, and you don't care for it!  
>She cast a ray, angry, but Circe turned.<br>Elecktra: He cares too much about you, Circe! I read his mind! When you said you preferred The Pack, always then he came home, and when no one saw him, he cried.  
>Circe: Rex, is this true?<br>Rex: Elecktra, ou really had to tell this?  
>Elecktra: Yup.<br>Circe was sad, and more guilt went into her head.  
>Elecktra: Just because you prefer the stupid Pack! Humph! They are not the only ones who care for EVOs. Neither Providence. You could be less ignorant! So I envy you!<br>She threw more lightning.  
>Elecktra: Rex always tries to don't hurt you, even when he's angry with you! But you don't! You hurt without mercy.<br>Circe: STOP! STOP! I GIVE IT UP!  
>She fell to the ground, cowering weeping.<br>Elecktra: Ah, now wants to make things easier? It is well being sensible. I will relieve you for a bit and make a ray less painful.  
>When Rex saw that Elecktra was about to kill Circe, his eyes widened.<br>Rex: NO!  
>He tried to fight both the paralysis, until his nanites managed to free themselves, and they formed a new weapon. It was a weapon that could stop the electricity to be more specific, it was like an armor.<br>Elecktra: Looks like I have to take care of everything.  
>Elecktra tried to paralise Rex's nanites again, but failed.<br>Rex: It seems that my new weapon has stop electricity ... Let's see what else it does?  
>He set out to attack, and the more he attacked, more electricity power Elecktra lost.<br>It finished that she fell into the ground, almost powerless.  
>Rex: What about a cure now?<br>He touched in Elecktra and tried to cure her, but suddenly he saw that something was wrong. So he stoped.  
>Rex: Your nanites are the same as mine! How?<br>Elecktra: Long story, but not for today ...  
>She smirked as she turned into millions of rays, starting by rainwater.<br>Rex walked to where Circe was, and extended his hand.  
>Circe: It was all true?<br>Rex: How so?  
>Circe: All that Elecktra said. Was it true?<br>Rex scratched his head with an embarrassed face.  
>Rex: Does she really have to tell everything?<br>Circe waited for his answer, showing no expression.  
>Rex: Yes...<br>He was just turning away when Circe, without warning, kissed him. He was startled at first, but then returned the kiss.  
>Rex: And now? How about getting wet enough with the rain as we returned home?<br>Circe: It will be cool.  
>Rex smiled as he turned into Rex Ride, and Circe went backwards, while the two went out of the rain.<p>

**Author's note:  
>Please people, send me reviews! I'll post the next chapter soon.<strong>


	6. Past, Sweet Past Part 1

Rex don't returned to Providence after that night. Quite the contrary. He spent the whole week in Hong Kong. Caesar, Cricket and Tuck welcomed the news that he and Circe began dating. But Sqwwid, well, didn't liked that. He started to stay away them whenever they came near.  
>One afternoon, with nothing to do, silence ruled.<br>All, with the exception of Sqwwid, who was observing the city, saw a movie without much interest.  
>Caesar: And then ...<br>Cricket: So what?  
>Caesar: What did you do before turning in EVOs?<br>Tuck: Why do you want to know?  
>Caesar: Your powers are very interesting, and sometimes the nanites give you power it has to do with things that have happened in their lives, so I was interested and...<br>Cricket: I get it ... It seems to be cool, like a little game! Can I start?  
>Rex: Go ahead.<br>Cricket's POV:  
>Well, when I was a kid, my parents had a farm. I loved to go there on vacation.<br>I liked to play with all the animals, but when I went to sleep I loved to hear the sound of an animal, one that can only be heard when all is quiet, the cricket.  
>I marveled at the sound of it. He is truly a magnificent creature. But one day, my parents were in economic crisis, and had to sell the site. I cried a lot. In fact, I was so mad about cricket, trying to imitate their sound. Well, I could not. Was frustrated, but moved on. My problem was the school. All my colleagues laughed at me and nicknamed me Cricket.<br>Tuck: And what was his real name?  
>All faced as he flinched.<br>Tuck: Sorry...  
>Cricket: It was Jennifer. But let me finish telling.<br>I didn't like it one bit. Every day I returned home crying.  
>To make matters worse, one day my parents became ill and died weeks later. I cried a lot after that day. My grandmother came to take care of me, despite my sad situation until we get along. She was a good person.<br>One day, when he was ten years old, a strange thing happened. I was in class, copying duty, and suddenly, without warning, it happened. A huge explosion. The event nanite to be clearer. When I awoke, the school was almost intact, but people do not. I looked at my hands, and saw my reflection in the wall. Was different. I was a cricket! Initially up like a little, but when I looked back, all my colleagues were normal. They looked at me, called me a monster, and panicked. So I ran, I ran bewildered, and thought of returning home. But when I arrived I was surprised. My grandmother was gone! And I saw a huge monster destroying my home. When I finally realized that the monster was my grandmother, was too late. I was running away, while locals got up dazed, some turned into monsters, and some normal.  
>Then time passed and I met you, and here I am. <p>

Author's POV:  
>The story of Cricket was strange, but cool. Everyone took a deep breath, staring at each other.<br>Tuck: I can tell now?  
>Caesar: Okay...<br>Suddenly, shouts invaded the city. The six ran outside to see, and there were millions of eons attacking.  
>Rex: It looks like I have one more day of work. Hey guys, can you help me?<br>Circe looked at him smiling.  
>Circe: Yep.<br>Cricket: Me too!  
>Tuck: Of course!<br>Caesar: I may have something useful there on the ship, I'll be back!  
>Sqwwid said nothing and just walked away, while others went to fight.<br>It was hard. There were many eons, and Rex was about to give up.  
>Rex: I'd better call the Providence!<br>"I do not think so." A voice came into Rex's mind. "Come with me, I can give you the answer to your problem."  
>Rex: What was that?<br>"Follow me. I can give you the answers." Suddenly, Rex had for a moment, the direction in your mind. Without thinking, he went after.  
>Circe: Rex! Where are you going?<br>She ran after him, and they arrived in a smoky cave.  
>Circe: What's in there?<br>Rex, I do not know, but I'll check.  
>When they entered, they found a small smoke machine. It went smoke constantly, and somehow threw nanites into the smoke.<br>Rex: We have found the cause of the problem. It's better destroy.  
>He turned in Smack Hands as he tried to destroy. But suddenly something stopped him. Elecktra's figure materialized.<br>Rex: You again? This is getting boring, you know?  
>Elecktra: I cannot let you destroy the machine, Rex.<br>Rex: Why? Is it something you created?  
>Elecktra: No. If you destroy, it will explode and release more nanites, making the situation worse. It needs to be disabled.<br>Circe: How do you know all this?  
>Elecktra: You learn some things living with electric powers.<br>Rex: So what I gotta do ... AAAHHH!  
>He was taking the machine with your hands and this gave him a shock.<br>Elecktra: Sorry, I forgot to warn that your nanites aren't programmed to support electricity. Let me try.  
>He threw the bomb at she, and this time turned off.<br>Elecktra: Thank you. Goodbye.  
>She broke into millions of tiny lightning bolts running.<br>Rex: Uh, what was that?  
>Circe: I don't know. Elecktra was quite different.<br>Rex: She knows many things. Circe, you may hate me, I hope not, but ... I guess I should find her and convince her to stay on our side.  
>Circe: WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? SHE TRIED TO KILL ME AND SHE WANTS YOU TO JOIN US?<br>Rex: Hey, don't yell.  
>He hugged her, and Circe's embrace tightened further.<br>Circe: I don't know, and if something goes wrong?  
>Rex: Since you are worried ...<br>He took off his radio ear and gave it to her.  
>Rex: If I'm not back until the end of the day, you can send Providence behind me. They will help.<br>Circe: Really?  
>Rex: Why not?<br>Circe: Yeah you're right ... But how will it find Elecktra?  
>Rex: In the same way she found me. Because we have the same nanites must be some kind of connection. Maybe if I try to locate it...<br>He hung up all around him and tried to focus on nanites.  
>Rex: I did it! Bye Circe!<br>He kissed her and turned into Rex Ride going away.  
>Circe was still worried and only a whispered a "goodbye."<br>The place where Rex located the whereabouts of Elecktra was strange.  
>A dark alley, people who seemed a long time. He saw some houses blocked; until they approached a door that wasn't blocked, where there was something stuck saying "press the bell." Rex swallowed while pressed.<br>Steps were heard, and a tiny little door into the eye examined him.  
>Noises were heard locks being opened until the entire door opened.<br>Elecktra: What do you want?  
>Rex: You can let me in to talk to you?<br>Elecktra: Yeah, right ...  
>The temporary home of Elecktra was pretty empty. He was only a small sofa of the kind that turns in a bed, and two puffs.<br>Rex began to tell him about the need to need Elecktra's help, and she did not seem surprised by anything.  
>Rex: So, will help us?<br>Elecktra: The answer is no, Rex.  
>Rex: Why?<br>Elecktra: I cannot do that.  
>Rex: Because of Van Kleiss? He will be defeated and you get what you deserve.<br>Elecktra: Rex, listen to me.  
>Rex: What is it?<br>Elecktra: Van Kleiss, the same person you want to destroy ...  
>Rex: Yes?<br>Elecktra: Well, is my father.


	7. Past, Sweet Past Part 2

Rex: WHAT? YOUR FATHER? How so?  
>Elecktra: Silence. I'll explain my story... <p>

Elecktra's POV:  
>My real name is Elise. I was born in Kansas, four in the afternoon on July 6. But the day of my birth was also a tragedy. Soon after my mother giving birth, she became ill and died weeks later.<br>My father was devastated. He could not look at me without remembering it, and just let the housekeeper take care of me. He did not look happy.  
>Months went by. One night, my father was not tired, and I was scared. There was a storm outside, and the thunder and lightning scared me. I yelled crying.<br>My father came to help me; he picked her up and faced me. Since that time he began to really like me. Since then he has become the best dad in the world.  
>In a lot of fun. He studied hard in order to have a better job, and I ended up learning too. I ended up getting pretty smart.<br>Rex: It seems a happy story, but does not explain everything ...  
>Elecktra: Let me finish first ...<br>But all that is good is short-lived. At seven years old I received the worst news of my life. I had cancer. Everything was lost. I held close to my father and I cried.  
>And since that day, he vowed to find a cure. He did not want to lose and lost mother. This was one of the reasons he participate in the nanite survey.<br>In his mind, the nanites could talk to machines, also served as excellent antibodies. Once they were proven safe, he would use them to cure my cancer.  
>Rex: So why I was the guinea pig research and not you.<br>Elecktra: No one knew I existed, Rex. Van Kleiss would not told it.  
>Good, but when I was 12 years old, my father was no longer the same. Somehow he had changed in the survey. Your parents were resolving not to use the nanites in anyone else, and that's what made Van Kleiss go to where you were.<br>From there, he stole half of your nanites, and you became unstable. That's why Rylander injected you the Omega nanite. So you could recover the missing nanites.  
>With the stolen nanites, Van Kleiss injected most in me, and what was left in it. He was right. The nanites really cured my cancer.<br>But there came the event nanite, and you know exactly what happened. Well, my body was full of nanites, and then some of those millions that went into every living mingled with those already there, giving me the electric powers.  
>Rex: Oh, can I call Elise? Elecktra is really weird ...<br>Elise (Elecktra): Okay, Rex, okay...  
>Well, after the explosion, several people turned in EVOs, but they managed to escape. After a while I and my father managed to rebuild a place to live, we discovered that his body was unstable. I had a lot to him, because when I had cancer, he strove hard to heal me, and now was my time.<br>He sent me on various missions to get EVOs for him and extract the nanites, and meanwhile, he also built the hand extractor. To me, he built reinforcement for my teeth.  
>Just so you know, I'm unstable too. But I can last up to months without a fresh supply of nanites. When needed, I would bite off the machines to extract the nanites, but they are usually unstable. And I get crazy and impulsive behavior.<br>Rex: That explains a lot ...  
>Everything looked pretty good up to that disgusting show ...<br>Rex: Who?  
>Elise: Breach. I hate her!<br>My father and I found it curled up in the trees trying to get rid of. After letting go, he was impressed with her skills, so she was "adopted" and went to live with us.  
>In a way, it was good to her ability to open portals. But she cried with me and was very rebellious, annoying me more and more.<br>Then came Biowulf and Skalamander. They didn't care because I was a daughter who welcomed them. Treated me very badly. And my father? Nothing! Was just scolded me and said I should be polite with my "family" ...  
>I heard he plans to try to dominate the world.<br>One day I outbreaks. And I came to the conclusion. My father was very ill before you began to participate in the research project nanite, and died completely by injecting nanites in itself. He was no longer my father, was a mad dictator. Then, with 14 years old I ran away from there. I lived as a nomad walking around the world. Stole machines to extract the nanites to me, and I always hid. But one day, when I was 16, I missed my father. I had decided to return. But when I returned, it seemed that he had noticed my departure. Only discuss plans and more plans of world domination. It was there that I heard of you. And that's why I decided to find you and try to leave you away from him.  
>Then I mounted one ambush there and we met, and... Here we are.<br>Author's POV:  
>Rex: Wow, all this is really strange ...<br>Elise: While agreeing that Van Kleiss must be stopped, do not want to do this, Rex.  
>Rex: Why?<br>Elise: In a way, I'm afraid there is still a part in my father's still good. If it is destroyed, never know.  
>Elise turned her head aside and began to cry, while Rex trying to comfort her.<br>Rex: Hey, calm down. We can make a deal. If you help me, I promise to try not to end up with Van Kleiss.  
>Elise: It promises to try to convince him to change his mind about everything?<br>Rex: I promise.  
>Elise: Thank you!<br>She hugged him hard, but he blushed.  
>Rex: Hey, calm down there, I have a girlfriend, you know ...<br>Elise: Oh, I know ... Circe...  
>Rex: Speaking of which, you will have to work with her, and do not want the two trying to kill himself.<br>Elise: It's okay ... In fact, not like you so much and so I thought I'd...  
>Rex: Really?<br>Elise: And you're very bad.  
>Rex: Why?<br>Elise: You didn't told me that you have a brother.  
>Rex was totally blushed while Elise laughed.<br>Later, they returned to the house of the gang. Everyone took a pre-attack, but Rex raised his hand.  
>Rex: Calm down. She agreed to help us, is not, Elise?<br>Caesar: Elise? But it was not Elecktra?  
>Elise: Oh, hello, you must be Rex's brother, Ceasar.<br>While Elise was talking to Caesar, Rex began to convince everyone, including Circe, she would not do anything wrong. But of course she had to tell was the daughter of Van Kleiss, which was not a pleasant news ... But after all they are accustomed.


End file.
